scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Spooky Cruise
Spooky Cruise & Skeleton Boos is the second episode of Scooby-Doo! Revenge of the Ghouls. Plot The episode opens with the gang riding in the Mystery Machine. Velma had already informed them about the incident that had happened at the end of the previous episode, and was clearly still worried. (Velma): I don't think this is such a great idea. I mean, after that mysterious warning, shouldn't we stay closer to Coolsville and keep our eyes peeled for more mysteries that might be related with it? (Daphne): Come on, Velma. I think we all could use a vacation. (Velma): Maybe, but I'm still not so sure about this. Where are we going again? (Fred): Oh, you'll see. The Mystery Machine pulled up onto the Coolsville Docks. A large cruiseboat was right in front of them, with the name "Coolsville Cruiselines" painted on the side. Velma instantly knew the vacation would be a cruise. (Velma): A cruise? (Fred): And the best part is that the cruise stays in the Coolsville area, so if we do have to come back, we're not far from shore. (Shaggy): Like, not to mention the food. (Scooby, smacks lips): Mmmm... rummy! (Shaggy): You said it, Scoob. They parked the van and got out. A young man greeted them at the front of the boat. (Man): Hello. I'm Captain Johnson, and I'll be in charge of the cruise. (Daphne): Nice to meet you, captain. My name's Daphne Blake. My father reserved us two rooms on the ship. (Captain, checking clipboard): Ah, yes. I have you here. Follow me and I'll show you to your rooms. When they arrived there, the two rooms were directly across the hall from each other, one being for the girls, and the other for the boys, including Scooby-Doo. (Captain): If you need any assistance, just call. (Shaggy): Excuse me, but I was just curious, is this ship haunted by any monsters? (Captain, chuckling): Well, it depends on what you mean by monster. My wife, Debbie, is my assistant manager, and she doesn't like what I have to say, she just criticises me. He walked back down the hallways, while the gang checked out their rooms. After everyone unloaded their bags, they met each other on the deck of the ship. (Shaggy): Well, me and Scooby are going to check out the buffet. (Velma): Come on, you two always eat. We're on vacation now. Do something a little different. (Scooby): Ruh-uh. (Shaggy): Yeah like, whoever heard of taking a vacation from eating? (Daphne): Hey, Velma, wanna go check out the pool? (Velma): Sounds good to me, The two walked towards the pool, and Fred turned to Shaggy and Scooby. (Fred): So, what do you guys wanna do, then? Before they could respond, the lights on the ship deck flickered-off, briefly, before coming back on and revealing,,, The Sky Skeleton! (Shaggy): Like, zoinks! What is that thing? (Scooby): Sky Releton! (Fred): Scooby's right! That is the Sky Skeleton. The Sky Skeleton laughed manically, and swooped down from the platform, revealing he could actually fly, snatching Daphne from the deck and began to fly away with her. (Scooby): Raphne! Quickly, Scooby-Doo grabbed a life-preserver tied to a rope and lassoed it onto her, but he wasn't strong enough to pull her down from the creature's grasp, and ended up being carried away, as well. (Shaggy): Scooby-Doo! Velma ran up and joined Fred and Shaggy. (Fred): Velma, did you see that? The Sky Skeleton got Daphne and Scooby. (Velma): But this doesn't make any sense. We solved the mystery of the Sky Skeleton years ago. Captain Johnson walked up to them, clearly worried about what had just happened. (Captain): Oh, this isn't good. Once word gets around that there's a skeleton haunting my ship, I'll be ruined! (Velma): Don't worry, Captain. We'll get to the bottom of this. (Shaggy): We will? (Captain): Thanks, kids. You- He was interrupted when his wife, Debbie, came in. (Debbie): This is all your fault! If you just listened to me and hadn't bought this ship from "Creepy Cruises Co.", none of this would have happened. (Captain): Listen, Debbie. You need to just calm down and- She grabbed his arm and fiercely dragged him away. (Velma): Hmm... I'll bet the Captain's wife would do anything just to get her point across. (Fred): We'll need to look for clues. Come on, gang... or at least what's left of it. To be written. Characters *Fred Jones *Daphne Blake *Velma Dinkley *Shaggy Rogers *Scooby-Doo *Captain Johnson *Debbie Johnson Locations *Coolsville **Docks Villains *Sky Skeleton Suspects Culprit Notes/trivia *This is the second time that Daphne has been kidnapped, and the first time Scooby-Doo has. Category:Episodes